1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel hair tonic composition suitable for use in preventing the generation of dandruff (or scurf) in hair and itching in the scalp. More specifically, it relates to a novel hair tonic composition containing, as an effective ingredient, products obtained from the interaction of a vegetable or animal fat or oil with a microorganism belonging to Staphylococcus capitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The possession of a healthy head of hair throughout life is the ambition of most human beings. Various kinds of hair dressings, including hair tonic compositions, have been used for alleviating or curing epilation or depilation (i.e., the involuntary loss of hair and subsequent balding). However, although various kinds of disease appear, such as alopecia, the causes thereof and the mechanisms thereof are not fully understood. It is considered that the epilation is correlated with abnormalities in the capillary vessels, hair follicles, and epidermis skin due to changes in, for example, the endocrine system, autonomic nervous system, and blood circulation system. Accordingly, to prevent or alleviate the above-mentioned abnormalities, various agents, for example, skin hyperergasia agents such as female hormones, vitamins, amino acids, crude drug extracts, various bactericides, keratolysis agents, and sensitizing dyes, and peripheral nervous stimulators such as menthol, have been used in the hair tonic composition. However, at present there are no truly effective agents for alleviating the epilation, accelerating the growth of hair, and further alleviating or curing the generation of dandruff in the hair and itching in the scalp.